The Town Hall Roof: It Hurts Inside
by Brony at Heart
Summary: Discord tells Pinkie what it was like being trapped in stone and how his life was before then. Rated K for ages 9 and older.


Discord had become accustomed to meeting Pinkie Pie on the roof of Town Hall. They began to meet there on a daily basis. But when he arrived one night on the roof, he found that she wasn't there. Furrowing his brow, he looked around. "Pinkie?"

"Right here, silly dilly!" Pinkie jumped out of the roof exit, clinging onto the spirit.

Discord jumped in surprise. "Geez!"

Pinkie giggled. "Sorry. I just got here."

Discord took a hold of Pinkie's front hooves and held her in front of his face, grinning. "Hiding from me?"

Pinkie stuck her tongue out at him. "No! I was just really busy at work."

Discord beamed and ruffled her mane. "That's always your excuse."

Pinkie hopped up to meet him in the face, landing in the palm of his claw. "And it's always true!"

Discord chuckled. "I know it is." He walked over with Pinkie to the side of the building, letting his legs swing back and forth, then hit the side of Town Hall.

"I'm just wondering- What's it like being in stone?" Pinkie paused for a moment. "I mean, I don't want to bring any bad memories back, I just wanted to know."

Discord hesitated. "Well, it's almost like being there yourself, only you don't feel anything. It's like you're a ghost- and don't remind me of all the bird poop."

Pinkie giggled. "I see." She looked around, then back at Discord. "Why were you imprisoned in stone in the first place? I mean, it's not like you were hurting anyone."

Discord shrugged. "Don't know! Nightmare Moon got the entire moon to herself, and what she did was far worse than flipping a few houses and making chocolate rain from cotton candy clouds!"

Pinkie licked her lips. "Speaking of which..." She laughed as Discord rolled his eyes and summoned a glass of chocolate milk and cotton candy.

"Why are you getting so curious?"

The pink mare looked up at him with a milk mustache and cotton candy all over her face. She licked it off. "I don't know... I just don't think it was right."

The spirit nodded. "Neither do I."

The next few moments were silent as warm breezes occasionally blew. Pinkie sighed, now done with her treats from Discord. "You said Luna never wanted you to be imprisoned in stone, right? You guys were friends?"

The chimera nodded. "I even showed her my old hang-out when we were little."

"Then... how come she did?"

Discord paused. "Did what?"

"How come she did turn you into stone?"

Hesitating, the spirit shrugged. "I suppose she just wanted to set and example for her sister. I wouldn't be surprised. Celestia never really thought of me as her friend."

"Set an example?" Pinkie thought for a moment. "Did she ever visit you in the garden?"

"All the time." Discord stopped for a moment to close his eyes and picture the garden. He opened them and sighed. "I found she was growing more and more evil every day. She kept talking about how jealous she was of her sister's day, and how everypony slept through her night. She eventually stopped visiting, and that's when I really began doubting my chaos.

"When Rainbow Dash did that Sonic Rainboom, I thought that was a signal that I would be escaping very soon. After all, you kind of lose count of the years when you don't have a calender. Or feeling in any parts of your body." He paused for a moment to let Pinkie giggled.

"Then, when the... Cutie Mark Creatures, I believe they're called, began fighting right in front of me, that's when I knew that I was preparing to get out of the stone case. I was so happy- you don't know what it felt like to take a deep breath after not breathing at all for a thousand years! Of course, I lived because I'm immortal, but... it was just amazing. At first I thought of going into hiding, but then I decided to get back at Celestia for forcing Luna to put me in this stone hell."

"Discord, watch your language!"

"It isn't language of it's true, dear." Discord smiled sadly. "And I'm being frank. When I was put back into stone, I was devastated. I thought I'd be stuck in there for another thousand years- or maybe forever. Then that one day when you brought me out again, I was even angrier. But when you were giving me another chance and Fluttershy said she wouldn't be my friend- well, after not having any friends for over a thousand years, I couldn't live with being lonely for another eternity."

Pinkie nodded, taking in every word the draconequus said. "So that's what it's like. No cupcakes for a thousand years! It must have been horrible!"

Discord chuckled. "Yea."

Pinkie looked down at the street below them, which was becoming a familiar sight, if not already planted in her mind to visit at any time. "Can you tell me about Celestia before she turned you to stone?"

Discord shook his head sadly. "She wasn't cruel, but she wasn't exactly the nicest mare, either. She just pretended I wasn't there- and it drove me crazy."

"How come?"

"Well, she'd always try to pull Luna away from me. I think she was jealous because I always hung out with her, and Luna almost never paid attention to Celestia- because she was with me... and not her. Wait, what?" Discord tapped his bearded chin and let Pinkie giggle. "Ah, I see what you did there, Discord." He waved his lion paw in the air like it was of no importance. "Anyway, Little Tia was a jealous mess."

Knowing what Twilight would say, Pinkie bit her tongue to keep from giggling, but a laugh escaped her lips anyway. "A- A jealous mess!" She laughed harder.

Discord couldn't help but let a chuckle out himself. "Yea."

Pinkie calmed down a little bit, wiping a tear from her eye. "Could you tell me more about this little hang-out of yours that you showed Luna?"

Discord furrowed his brow. "Why are you asking so many questions young mare?"

Pinkie shrugged. "Curiosity doesn't _really_ kill the cat... technically."

The chimera let out a sigh. "I suppose it didn't. It was only an old tree house in the EverFree Forest, not very far from the castle. It might have looked small on the outside, but inside I had whole other world! It was filled with waterfalls, exotic trees, and even some animals only I- or, only I and Luna- know about. It always had bright blue skies and occasional clouds, and- my favorite- had chocolate rain forests."

Pinkie giggled. "What is it with you and chocolate rain?"

Discord shrugged. "It was the first thing I learned to do, and it was just always my favorite thing to make."

"Hmm..." Pinkie's lips suddenly curled into a devious grin. "Now I know what you write in your diary every night."

Discord smiled in a confused way. "I don't have a diary."

"Pfft- yea, right!" She and the draconequus laughed for a few moments, slowly calming down. Pinkie giggled a few more times and leaned against Discord. "Your life is... interesting."

"_Not _as interesting as the pink earth pony who grew up on the rock farm and still manages to keep her reputation as the Element of Laughter _and_ defy physics." Discord beamed.

Pinkie returned the smile. "I suppose so."

"But I just want to know why you're so... interested in my life." Discord stared into Pinkie's eyes with confusion.

"Well- I-" Pinkie fiddled with her hooves. "Twilight thinks that you were always a bad guy, but I never believed her."

Discord looked nearly heartbroken. "You don't think that now, do you?"

"Of course not!" Pinkie turned to the spirit and shook her head. "Why would you ever say that?"

The draconequus shrugged and looked up at the sky. "Just wondering."

Pinkie's lips turned up into a halfheartedly attempted grin. "Sorry I kind of got you dragged into this, but... I wanted to prove her wrong. You're just such a great guy, and... well... yea." She rubbed her front left leg awkwardly as she looked away and blushed.

Discord nodded understandingly. "Okay. I just wanted to..." He rubbed the back of his neck, and let his arms drop to his side as he sighed. "Okay."

"Thanks for understanding." Pinkie grinned at him. "I wasn't sure if you would be very happy."

Deep inside, Discord was hurt. Tears pricked the back of his eyes, but he refused to cry. Knowing that Twilight had basically tried to turn his own treasure against him...? Of course it hurt! His blood boiled. That princess wouldn't know love if it slapped her across the face! He clenched his hands into fists, then slowly loosened them. He didn't like feeling angry around Pinkie. He felt like it took time away from him and her, alone and being able to-

"Dizzy, are you okay?" Pinkie was looking into his grimacing face with concern.

Discord snapped himself out of thought and took a breath. "Yea. I'm fine."

Pinkie frowned and patted his claw. "You don't need to feel intimidated. Twilight wouldn't want to do anything to hurt you."

Discord clenched his teeth. "She might not _want _to do anything, but that doesn't mean she _won't_."

Pinkie sighed. "Discord..."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Discord calmed himself down and nodded. "I'm fine."

The pink mare smiled softly and leaned against the spirit again. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine what would it would be like to be trapped in stone for so many years. She shuddered and opened them again. "It must have been horrible being trapped in stone."

"It was. Like I said- the bird poop... just _terrible._" Discord frowned, remembering the first day he was turned to a statue.

"Well, it's all over now." Pinkie smiled at Discord, hoping for a smile back. Discord nodded. He saw Pinkie wanted him to smile, so he did. She let out a relieved sigh. "Okay. We're on the same page."

"I guess so..." Discord's voice trailed off as he looked over PonyVille, thinking what it would be like to take over Equestria.

Again.

"I guess we should be getting home now, shouldn't we?" Pinkie stood up and nudged at the spirit's arm gently. "We've been up here for more than an hour, and, well, yea..."

"Okay." Discord looked at Pinkie, then back at his feet. "Just... I'll leave in a few minutes. You can leave if you want, but I just have to stay."

Pinkie frowned, unsatisfied. "Sorry if I made you feel so uncomfortable. I just wanted to prove Twilight wrong."

"I know."

Pinkie stared at him for a moment, then walked back and kissed his snout. "Bye." She turned and walked away, leaving the roof.

Discord placed a talon where Pinkie had kissed him. Usually he would think it was gross, almost enough to make him gag, but he didn't mind with Pinkie.

No. With Pinkie, everything was fine. Anything was fine, and if not better.

Discord sighed. "Pinkie..."

* * *

**A/N: I accidentally posted two of the same story... Oops! Fan Fiction doesn't always save my changes like I want to, so sorry if I posted it again. Leave a review if you enjoyed!**


End file.
